Dulce amor
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: Por fin Takao encuentra a la persona ideal despues de tanto tiempo. ReiTeka dedicado a Cristal Espero les guste.
1. Default Chapter

Hola este como últimamente he estado inspirada les traigo otra nueva historia, es sobre un Rei/Taka, el cual va dedicado a Cristal ya que ella lo pidió y para todas las que les gusta esta pareja, pero espero que les guste. Los dejo con el fic.

**Dulce Amor.**

Capitulo 1

El chico nuevo.

Era un día normal en aquella preparatoria, como siempre todo estaba con demasiado escándalo, sobre todo aquel salón que nunca se encontraba quieto, el culpable de todo ese escándalo era un chico llamado Takao, el cual era de piel morena, su cabello era largo y de color azul, al igual que sus ojos hermosos, siempre llenos de vida. Los maestros ya no sabían ni que hacer con el siempre andaba platicando y haciendo demasiadas bromas, el siempre estaba acompañado por un chico rubio, de ojos color del cielo, piel blanca y demasiado simpático, el era Max el mejor amigo del chico. Esta vez el escándalo no era por alguna broma, era porque Takao se encontraba triste y eso era raro en el.

Dime ¿Qué te pasa? –Max pregunto preocupado.

Nada, es solo que estoy arto –su respuesta preocupo al rubio –estoy arto de no encontrar a la persona ideal para mi, no de otra cosa –dijo esto al ver la cara que había puesto el rubio.

Adivino la cita que tuviste con Tala no funciono –la sonrisa del rubio se veía mas resplandeciente de lo normal.

Si, como siempre nunca funcionan mis citas con los chicos fríos, ya vez la otra vez tuve una con Kai y tampoco funciono –su voz sonaba molesta y triste a la vez.

Pero no te preocupes Takao ya vendrá algún chico –el moreno suspiro, ya estaba cansado de esperar a aquella persona que pareciera nunca iba a llegar.

Oye Max podríamos ir al centro saliendo de la escuela –el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Las clases transcurrían lentas y cansadas para Takao, como de costumbre ya se había quedado dormido y no escucho ninguna de las clases, algunos maestros que se habían dado cuenta de eso se molestaron y lo intentaron despertar, pero su intento fue fallido ya que el chico despertó hasta la hora de salir cuando el rubio insistía demasiado, una vez ya despierto se dispusieron a salir del salón de clases y dirigirse afuera de la escuela, ya afuera caminaron mucho hasta llegar a una fuente de sodas, donde decidieron entrar para tomar algo.

Takao ¿Cuando dejaras de dormite en clases? –el grito del rubio se escucho en todo el lugar, así que las personas voltearan e hicieron que ambos chicos se sonrojaran por la pena.

Es que no es que yo me quiera dormir pero las clases están aburridas –el rubio solamente puso una cara de resignación, por más que insistiera jamás cambiaria.

Esta bien Takao dime que paso ayer en la cita –el moreno puso una cara de desagrado que bueno.

Pues no salio muy mal ya que el solo se la paso hablando de su exnovio y supuse que no era para mí y mejor lo dejamos así –Takao mostraba aun más una cara de tristeza.

Lo siento Takao, pero el estupido no supo que se perdió –Max intentaba hacer sentir mejor a su amigo, pero era inútil porque el cada vez más se iba poniéndose más triste.

Es que a lo mejor no soy alguien por el que se interesen las personas –sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas cuando vio llegar a un chico, el chico tenia la piel morena, su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna, quizás por eso lo llevaba amarrado en una cono trenza, sus ojos dorados de felino se veían tan hermosos, o por lo menos eso pensó Takao.

Takao, Takao –Max volteo y se dio cuenta porque su amigo de una cara triste paso a una cara de borrego a medio morir.

Es hermoso –sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo, el chico se fue acercando lentamente hacia ese lugar.

Me puedo sentar aquí es que no hay ningún lugar desocupado –Max asintió con la cabeza ya que vio como estaba su amigo.

Hola yo me llamo Max y el es Takao –el chico miro hacia donde estaba Takao ocasionando que sus miradas se cruzaran, ambos se sonrojaron.

Yo me llamo Rei –el chico se mostró un poco nervioso.

No te había visto nunca en este lugar –Takao no paraba de sonreír.

Pues mira Takao lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar ayer a la ciudad –Max nada mas miraba como los dos chicos no dejaban de observarse uno al otro.

A que bueno –Takao se le acerco más al chico.

Si –este también se acerco a el.

Takao ya nos tenemos que ir –Max se paro un poco molesto.

Si ya voy-Takao también se paro –Nos vemos otro día Rei –el chico se despidió con su mano.

Es tan hermoso –pensó Rei mientras tomaba su refresco, jamás había sentido eso, era como si su corazón se quisiera salir.

Takao y Max caminaron juntos sin decir ninguna palabra, parecía que Max aun seguía molesto, se detuvieron en una casa, Max entro sin despedirse de su amigo, al parecer le habían dado celos, pero entendía porque. Takao siguió caminando hasta llegar a unos departamentos, entro y subió al elevador, ahí se encontró con Rei, el cual lo observo sorprendido.

¿Vives aquí? –pregunto Rei intrigado.

Si –Takao agacho la mirada ya que se estaba sonrojando demasiado.

Que bueno –el chico de los ojos felinos tomo la mano de Takao sin darse cuenta provocando que ambos se sonrojaran –Lo siento –bajo la mirada y lo soltó.

No te preocupes –ambos se volvieron a ver de frente, pero fueron interrumpidos ya que la puerta del elevador se abrió –aquí es mi piso, pero mañana nos veremos supongo que entraste a la misma preparatoria donde voy yo –Takao se sorprendió al ver que Rei también se bajaba del elevador.

También vivo en este mismo piso –Rei se acerco a Takao hasta acorralarlo en la pared, se acerco mas y mas a sus labios hasta que le dio un beso apasionadamente, Takao lo acepto y dejo que Rei jugueteara un rato con su lengua –nos vemos mañana mi lindo ángel –se separo de el y se fue a su departamento, dejando a Takao sorprendido pero con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el camino hasta su casa mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado el jamás había sentido algo así por nadie era como si se hubiese enamorado a primera vista de aquel chico.

Llego a su casa y se sentó a dizque hacer su tarea, la verdad es que no hizo nada ya que nada mas se la paso pensando en Rei, su corazón latía aceleradamente cada vez que pensaba en el, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, decidió ir a comer pero tampoco pudo hacer eso, ni si quiera durmió porque se la paso pensando en el, eso jamás le había pasado, era algo extraño. Al otro día llego a la escuela un poco molesto ya que no se había encontrado a Rei en ningún lugar.

¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Max al verlo así.

Nada no tengo nada –Takao contesto molesto, Max iba a reclamar, pero el maestro llego.

Buenos días jóvenes, el día de hoy hay un nuevo compañero –el corazón de Takao comenzó a latir mas y mas rápido en cuanto vio que se trataba de Rei, tanto que no puso atención a lo demás que dijo el maestro.

Escuchaste Takao vamos a tener examen –Max hizo que Takao saliera de sus pensamientos.

¿Queeeeeee? –su grito se escucho en todo el salón.

Kinomiya deje de gritar, a por cierto joven Rei siéntese junto al escandaloso –el maestro le ordeno a ambos.

Hola hermoso –Rei le sonrió en cuanto llego cerca de el y también le beso la mejilla –no te preocupes yo te paso el examen –Takao no dejaba de sonreír, pero a la vez estaba sonrojado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero les haya gustado creo que también esta corto pero es que no quería hacerlo muy largo y no se les olvide dejar r/r ya saben si les gusto, y si no también.


	2. Mi primer amor

Bueno les traigo un capi mas, pero es que ya les había comentado de eso de la inspiración, así que bueno.

Capitulo 2.

Mi primer Amor.

Al terminar el examen Takao se quedo sentado observando a Rei que hacia nuevos amigos, era como si no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, era algo obsesivo, pero Max se encontraba molesto, no le caía bien Rei, mas bien parecía odiarlo.

¿Vas a salir afuera Takao? –Max se veía aun mas molesto.

No Max yo me quedo a esperar a Rei –la respuesta de Takao hizo que se enojara mas.

No tu te vas conmigo afuera –Max tomo la mano de Takao muy bruscamente, el no entendía porque lo hacia si era un chico muy tranquilo.

Suéltame Max me lastimas –Max lo soltó y lo tiro al piso, se marcho del salón, todos observaron eso y se quedaron sorprendidos.

Takao, hermoso ¿estas bien? –pregunto Rei acercándose a el.

Si, pero no entiendo que le pasa a Max, el nunca se porta así –se levanto del piso y se acerco a la puerta decidido a ir ver a Max.

Yo te acompaño –Rei lo siguió, y ambos salieron del lugar en busca de Max.

Mientras tanto Max se encontraba sentado en la azotea de la escuela, observando cada una de las cosas que pasaban, el no entendía porque se sentía así molesto, porque no le gustaba ver a Takao con ese sujeto, pero lo único que comprendía era que su amigo ya se había enamorado de Rei, o al menos eso parecía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Takao que llegaba hasta donde estaba el.

Yo lo siento –se disculpo Max.

No te preocupes, quizás hice algo malo –Takao le sonrió.

No Takaito, no hiciste nada –Max le devolvió la sonrisa.

Que bien –lo abrazo como un buen amigo.

¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes? –Rei pregunto acercándose a los dos amigos.

Claro, siéntate al lado de Takao –Max le sonrió.

Gracias –Rei abrazo a Takao provocando que este se sonrojara.

Se quedaron un buen rato platicando los tres, pero después entraron para ir a clases, durante las clases Rei y Takao no se dejaban de ver el uno del otro, pero ninguno entendía porque, ambos nunca habían sentido algo así por nadie mas, era algo nuevo para ellos. Así terminaron las clases los dos chicos con una gran sonrisa, salieron del salón y se dirigieron a fuera. Los tres se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Max donde lo dejaron.

Oye Takao tu ¿Tienes novio? –la pregunta de Rei hizo que se sonrojara el dulce moreno.

No –contesto tímidamente.

Entonces te quisiera pedir algo ¿Quieres ser mi no… vio? –Takao se puso como tomate al oír esas palabras.

Yo es que… si… si quiero ser tu novio –Rei lo miro y lo tomo de los hombros se lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo beso apasionadamente.

Entonces ya somos novios, creí que me ibas a decir que no ya que tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos –el lo abrazo fuertemente.

Es que bueno, no se pero tu eres mi primer novio, ya que aun que e salido con varios ninguno a sido el ideal, y mejor así –Rei le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo observaba con cara ternura.

Eres tan hermoso –le susurro al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello. (Lo se lo se es demasiado cursi, pero bueno, que quieren, se me ocurrió)

Siguieron caminando los dos, pero decidieron detenerse cerca de una florería, Rei compro un ramo de rosas y se lo dio a Takao, este se sonrojo demasiado. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los departamentos donde Vivian, ambos entraron en el elevador y subieron juntos muy acarameladamente, llegaron al piso donde estaba su casa, el estomago de Takao hizo un pequeño ruido.

Es que tengo hambre –Rei se puso a reír –no te rías es la verdad -Takao puso una cara con un puchero.

Lo se, pero es que eres tan lindo, ven te invito a comer en mi casa –Rei lo tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta llegar a un departamento, en la puerta de el había un chico rubio sentado esperando.

Ay Rei ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –el chico rubio se abalanzo a los brazos de Rei dándole un beso apasionado. Takao observo todo y tiro las rosas, se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de ahí.

Takao espera –Rei intento ir corriendo tras de el pero fue sujetado –suéltame Enrique, que no entiendes que no te amo y mucho menos me gustas –Rei se soltó y salio corriendo de ahí.

Takao se encontraba en su lugar favorito, el cual era un parque muy hermoso, con una fuente de una madre abrazando a su hijo, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas que se escurrían por sus hermosos ojos que se encontraba sin ese brillo especial.

¿Por qué, que acaso no puedo amar a nadie? –Pensó para si solo mientras se sentaba en el piso –soy un estupido, no debí ilusionarme, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me siento así si no lo conozco bien? –Se tapo la cara con sus manos –lo amo, pero como en tan poco tiempo, es injusto –sus hermosos ojos azules derramaban cada vez más lágrimas llenas de dolor.

Mientras tanto Rei se encontraba buscándolo desesperadamente, ya se estaba oscureciendo y no lo encontraba, sus ojos también empezaron a derramar lagrimas, se preocupaba mucho por el, ya que en tan solo un día se había enamorado de el, el lo sabia claramente, pero no sabia a quien recurrir para buscarlo, finalmente fue a la casa de Max toco el timbre y espero, quien abrió la puerta fue Max.

Hola Rei ¿Qué quieres? –Max se encontraba con ojos de sueño.

Es que estoy buscando a Takao y me preguntaba si tu no sabes donde esta –Rei agacho la cara.

Pues no ¿Qué le hiciste? –Max pregunto molesto.

Nada fue una confusión –Rei agacho aun mas la cara.

Si esta triste debe estar en su lugar favorito en el parque –Max le respondió tranquilamente.

Gracias – Rei se dio la vuelta.

Espera, más te vale que no le ayas echo daño –Max le dijo exigente, pero Rei salio corriendo de ahí, a buscarlo.

Corrió hasta llegar al parque, donde se puso a buscar a Takao desesperadamente, al fin lo encontró sentado en el piso abrasando sus piernas.

Aquí es tas que bueno –Rei se alegro al verlo.

¿Qué quieres? –Takao pregunto molesto.

Quiero explicarte – Takao agacho la cabeza –el no es nada mío, es que por mas que le diga que no me gusta y que no lo amo, no me hace caso, de echo no se que hace aquí si el se quedo en donde yo vivía antes –Rei termino de decir eso esperando algo.

Pero… pero lo besaste –Takao se paro y se dio la vuelta.

Yo no quería creeme –Rei lo abrazo por la espalda y soltó lágrimas.

Te creo Rei, pero no llores, por favor no lo hagas –Takao se volteo y lo abraso beso sus labios con tal ternura que Rei dejo de derramar lagrimas –te amo –Rei se sorprendió al oír eso pero lo abraso y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo.

Vamos a casa – Rei lo tomo de la mano y ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a los departamentos, subieron al elevador, bajaron y se dirigieron al departamento de Rei.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............

Espero les haya gustado, creo que esta algo corto y cursi. Bueno ya saben dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también.


	3. rivalidades

Aquí estoy de nuevo, ya ven es que desaparezco por días pero siempre vuelvo, y aquí de nuevo, es que eh tenido muchas cosas es por eso que no había podido,. Pero aquí les traigo este capi.

Capitulo 3

Rivalidades.

Entraron juntos al departamento, afuera ya no se encontraba aquel rubio que había ocasionado una confusión, ahora estaban solo ellos tomados de la mano, sin decirse nada, comiéndose a besos, mirándose dulcemente y apasionadamente.

¿quieres comer? –pregunto el chico felino tomando un poco de aire.

Si –contesto Takao que al igual que el otro chico ya podía respirar.

Entonces espérame voy a preparar algo –el chico se dio la vuelta pero fue detenido.

Puedo ayudar –Takao se abrazo a la espalda de Rei.

No mi amor tu espérame aquí –Rei le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro a preparar algo de cenar. (que nos diga que va ha preparar :tragona acabas de comer :solo quiero saber Edro no es para que me insultes).

Bueno –Takao se sentó en el sillón y se puso a esperar mientras leía una revista que estaba tirada.

Rei no tardo mucho con la cena ya que no hizo algo muy difícil (claro el flojo solo preparo sándwich :es cierto), Takao se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer como desesperado, a Rei solo le dio ternura la forma en la que comía el chico, y sonrió al verlo.

¿Por qué sonríes? –Takao lo miro molesto.

Porque te ves tan lindo –el moreno se sonrojo al oír esas palabras.

No mas que tu –Rei solo agacho la mirada, ya que ambos estaban sonrojados.

Ya acabe –Rei se levanto dela mesa.

Yo también –Takao lo alcanzo y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente.

Tengo que recoger los trastes espérame –Rei se soltó y empezó a levantar cada una de las cosas que estaban en la mesa.

Si –sonrió Takao tiernamente –no mejor yo lavo los trastes y a ti te toca esperar ahora –el moreno arrebato los trastes dejándolo confundido al chico felino.

Después de un rato se escucho un ruido, señal de que un traste se había caido al pios Rei solo hizo una cara de horror ya que aquellos trastes eran de su familia, pero a el no le importaban mucho así que no le diría nada a Takao. Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y empezó a dar vueltas para un lado y para el otro.

Ya termine –Takao traía todas las manos mojadas.

Ten sécate si no te vas enfermar –le entrego una toalla pequeña de color azul.

Gracias –Takao la tomo y seco sus manos –Toma –se la regreso, pero sin querer se callo al piso.

Lo siento –Rei se disculpo ya que había tomado la mano de Takao a la hora de recogerla.

No te disculpes a fin de cuenta somos novios –Takao lo tomo del cuello, mientras este lo tomaba de la cintura.

Es cierto –Rei beso los labios con tal ternura, pero ese beso se fue intensificando poco a poco y de un beso tierno se transformo en de pasión.

Espera –dijo Takao recobrando el aire, pero Rei volvió a besarlo y ahora no solo besaba su boca si no también su cuello, mientras bajaba el cierre de su chamarra –es mi primera ves –expreso Takao con dificultad.

Lo siento –Rei se separo de el.

No digo que no quiera –Takao se acerco a el de nuevo –solo que vayas mas lento –sonrió el moreno quitándose su chamarra.

Llegaron hasta la recamara dejando cada una de sus prendas en el camino, quedando completamente desnudos sobre la cama, Rei comenzó a besar el pecho de Takao mientras este acariciaba su cabello, Rei lentamente iba bajando hasta llegar a su miembro el cual empezó a chupar, lo metía y lo sacaba de su boca, Takao se sentía tan extasiado, jamás había sentido algo así, jamás en su vida lo había echo.

Aaaaaaaaaa Rei –Takao se movía dentro de la boca del felino, hasta que por fin estallo, Rei volvió a subir y volvió a besar su boca mientras acariciaba dulcemente su espada y su pecho, las manos de Takao se encontraban aferradas a las cobijas, hasta que decidió moverlas y acariciar el miembro de Rei, el cual parecía tener mucha experiencia, Rei comenzó de nuevo a besar el cuello de Takao dándole pequeñas mordidas, también acariciaba su pecho con una mano, mientras que con la otra recorría todo su cuerpo, el chico se detuvo un poco y miro que los ojos de su ángel se encontraban cerrados, pero enseguida volvió a lo que había dejado. La respiración de cada uno de ellos se encontraba entrecortada, tan agitada. Rei decidió tomar a Takao por la cintura y colocarlo en cima de el lo acomodo en sus caderas y solo volteo a verlo, el moreno se veía inseguro.

Te dolerá un poco pero después las cosas cambiaran –Taka se abrazo a Rei para besar su cuello y darle la autorización, primero metió un dedo, y Takao solamente puso una cara de dolor pero se acostumbro y empezó a sentir placer, después metió otro, el moreno lo abraso con mas fuerza, pero lo mismo paso, después finalmente entro en el provocándole aun mas dolor a Takao empezó a moverse rítmicamente para que ah este no le doliera tanto, Takao empezó a sentir placer después de varias embestidas que daba Rei.

Aaa Rei Aaa –se escuchaba por toda la habitación, Rei también sentía placer.

Takao es aaa –Rei también empezó a gemir, pero prosiguió besando el cuello de Takao mientras embestía, Takao solamente había vuelto a aferrarse a las cobijas, era tanto el placer que sentía, que ya no lo pudo contener y se dejo venir en el vientre de Rei, después Rei todavía siguió un rato mas, pero no tardo en dejar salir su semilla dentro del cuerpo de su amado.

Jamás había sentido nada igual –Dijo el moreno mientras se recargaba en el pecho del chico felino.

Claro pues es tu primera vez –Rei le sonrió mientras besaba sus labios tiernamente.

Te amo Rei –el moreno cerro sus ojos acomodándose mas en el pecho de su amado.

Y yo a ti te amo –Rei abrazo a Takao y se dispuso a dormir al lado de su bello ángel.

A la mañana siguiente Rei despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaron por una pequeña ventana, solo observo el cuerpo que tenia a su lado lo miro y sonrió.

Eres tan hermoso –susurro Rei –es por eso que te amo tanto y en tan poco tiempo –el chico beso su mejilla provocando que el moreno despertara.

Oh que mala suerte ya amaneció –el moreno se estiro mientras Rei solo sonreía ante ese acto.

Si y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –Rei se levanto de la cama.

No quédate un rato más –Takao lo tomo de la cintura y lo hizo regresar a la cama.

Esta bien –el felino se volvió a acostar y ah abrazar a Takao, pero no por mucho porque el timbre sonó.

Mm eso si es mala suerte –Takao puso un puchero mientras Rei se ponjia un pantalón rápido para ir abrirla.

Salió lo mas apresurado posible a abrir, su sorpresa fue que la persona que tocaba era aquel rubio de ayer que llegaba sonriente, a visitarlo.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Rei solo se mostró serio.

Vine a verte hermoso –el chico se acerco a Rei mas.

¿Quién es mi amor? –pregunto el moreno el cual solo traía un boxer puesto.

Oh vaya otro que también es lindo –Enrique se acerco a Takao sonriente.

A el no te le acerques –Rei se puso frente a Takao.

Claro que no el es mi rival –sonrió maléficamente el chico –así que es mejor que se vaya despidiendo de ti –el se abrazo al felino.

Ni lo sueñes –Takao lo aparo de Rei.

Es mejor que te vayas Enrique –Rei abrió la puerta.

Claro, solo no se te olvide lindo moreno, Rei será mío y de nadie mas –el chico salió por la puerta mientras Takao solo sonreía.

No Rei es mío –susurro Takao en voz baja.

Claro que soy tullo –el felino lo beso y después se aparto de ese lugar para ir a la cocina.

Ya lo termine, este es el segundo lemon que ago así que espero les haya gustado ya que bueno aun me cuesta. Bueno ya saben Si les gusto dejen r/r y si no también. (ya saben su frase ya que pareces disco rayado) Edro deja de molestar. Bueno luego nos vemos.


	4. Hermosa compañía

Uy y después de mucho he vuelto ha esta historia, pero bueno ahora les traigo la continuación de esta, espero les siga gustando XDD.

Edro: después de que alguien le metió presión actualizo la floja.

¿A quien llamas floja? ¬.¬

Edro: a quien mas a ti, te tardaste casi un año en actualizar este floja

¬.¬ a veces uno no puede.

Edro: u.u como tu digas.

Pero bueno hay los dejo con el fic n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 4**

**Hermosa compañía**

El moreno se dedico a recoger la ropa que habían ido tirado durante la noche anterior, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono sonrosado, jamás habría creído que así seria su primera vez, siempre se la había imaginado con algo de romanticismo, pero lo de anoche había estado perfecto.

Puso la ropa sobre la cama mientras se dejaba caer sobre esta absorbiendo el olor, se sentía tan bien era un extraño sentimiento, se sentía tan feliz y no dejaría que nadie le quitara a Rei, bastante tiempo le había costado buscar a alguien que lo amara y al quien amara, encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

¿Interrumpo tus pensamientos? –pregunto el felino en cuanto entro a la habitación colocándose sobre el moreno.

Claro que no –se perdió por un momento en aquella mirada dorada de aquel que le abia robado un beso rápido.

Ya esta el desayuno… ¿Quieres desayunarlo en el comedor o aquí mientras hacemos otras cosas? –le guiño un ojo de forma seductora.

Ambas propuestas suenan bien… pero me inclino por desayunarlo aquí –le sonrió mientras depositaba una suave beso sobre su mejilla.

De acuerdo- Rei se levanto de este, no sin antes dar una suave mordida sobre su cuello.

Camino directo hasta el comedor, donde tomo una charola, sobre la cual deposito dos bazos de leche, dos de jugo, Hot cakes y algo de café para ambos. Regreso a la habitación pensando en lo sucedido a noche, le había gustado, si bien no era su primera vez de el, pero era la que mas había disfrutado, pues en esta ocasión había amor y no solo un simple placer.

No tardaste mucho –Takao lo esperaba acomodado en la cama de forma sexy.

No, no mucho –puso las cosas sobre una mesa y después la acerco a la cama –no quería hacerte esperar –

Ven –lo jalo hasta quedar cerca de el mirándolo de forma dulce.

Rei no dijo nada solo lo beso de forma pasional, no fue mucho el tiempo que duraron, solo repitieron lo que habían echo la noche anterior, un par de caricias, besos apasionados, te amos saliendo de la boca de cada uno. Hasta que Rei de nuevo terminaba en el interior de Takao y este sobre su vientre. Ambos se miraban a los ojos de forma dulce y amorosa.

Te amo –el felino volvió a repetir esa palabra que durante el acto había estado diciendo.

Y yo a ti –el moreno introdujo un pedazo de Hot cake en la boca del oji-dorado.

Me encanta que me des de comer… así sabe mejor la comida –dijo dando un suave beso, para después el también darle un trozo de hot cake.

Cocinas bien –aun tenia el bocado en la boca así que fue un poco in entendible lo que dijo pero lo dijo.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila ambos parecían estar muy enamorados no habían muchas cosas que decir, todo era lleno de besos abrazos, caricias mutuas, era como si fueran dos recién casados. Sus miradas hablaban por si solas y con un solo beso expresaban lo mucho que se amaban.

Era algo extraño pues tan solo llevaban día y medio de conocerse y sentían algo demasiado fuerte el uno por el otro, eso ambos lo comprendían a la perfección y sabían que el amor siempre jugaba de diferentes formas. Takao se sentía inmensamente feliz después de haber buscado tanto y de tantas desilusiones había terminado al lado de alguien al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas aun sin saber mucho de el y deseaba que eso durara. Rei simplemente no sabía ni como describir lo que sentía había estado ya con más personas, no con muchas, pero jamás había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento, por aquel niño que descansaba entre sus brazos, por aquel hermoso ángel, que parecía estar rendido.

El moreno abrió sus ojos mirando a su lindo felino sonreírle, se sentía algo agotado, por tanta actividad que había tenido en la mañana, sus ojos demostraban infinita ternura, sintió la mano del oji-dorado acariciar su rostro suave y terso, sonrió y se sentó para verlo mas de cercas, deposito un tierno beso sobre su mejilla.

Me dejarías tomar un baño –el moreno se levanto de la cama.

Claro –Rei solamente observo cada una de aquellas facciones de ese angel que tenia frente de el –y también puedes tomar algo de mi ropa.

Gracias- sonrió mientras sacaba cosas del closet del oji-dorado y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

El felino se levanto de la cama buscando algo de ropa, la verdad es que se sentía cansado, pero su ángel le había prometido llevarlo a conocer la ciudad, según el para que no se perdiera, aunque era mas fácil que Takao lo hiciera a que Rei que solo llevaba unos días de haber llegado. Pero aun así le agradaba la idea de pasear con el moreno tomados de la mano disfrutando de la tarde y quizás después invitarlo a comer algo en algún restaurante.

Estuvo tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio cuando salio el moreno de baño, este se acerco abrazándolo por la espalda recargando su rostro sobre esta, mientras sus manos traviesas acariciaban un poco su pecho sobre la camisa que ya se había puesto Rei.

¿Estuvo bien el baño? –pregunto Rei mientras cerraba lo ojos sintiendo aquellas suaves caricias, guiándolas un poco con las suyas.

Si muy bien… refrescante diría yo –beso su espalda –pero bueno, ya estas listo para conocer la ciudad.

Claro –se volteo para sonreírle.

Pasearon durante largo tiempo, mirando cada uno de los lugares según Takao eran importantes, aunque muchos de esos eran plenamente superficiales. Iban tomados de la mano y de ves en cuando se detenían para darse uno que otro beso, aun sin importar que la gente los viera.

El moreno como de costumbre iba diciendo tontería y media pero así era el, algo despistado, pero con buen sentido del humor, mientras que Rei simplemente le sonreía y escuchaba atentamente, aunque lo que dijera no tuviera mucho sentido. La verdad es que había sido un excelente paseo, aunque el moreno hubiese echo que se perdieran y que hasta el oscurecer encontraran el camino de regreso a casa.

Subieron al elevador sonriendo, en cuanto entraron se dieron un besos de esos que roban el aire (yo: Edro tu que sabes mucho cuales son esos besos/ Edro: o.o pues… no deberías hacer esas preguntas ¬.¬). Llegaron al piso donde Vivian ambos y salieron de este, tomados de la mano.

Bueno… este… creo que hoy…que debo regresar a mi departamento –las mejillas del oji-azul se encontraban con un ligero sonrojo.

Este… yo… y porque… ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?- Rei simplemente lo observo algo nervioso –es decir ambos podemos cooperar –

En… enserio- lo abrazo con euforia –entonces si… pero mañana me ayudas a traer mis cosas –le sonrió mientras el oji-dorado lo atraía a el.

Claro porque ahora estaremos muy ocupados – una sonrisa algo maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y bueno hasta aquí llego, la verdad es que creo no me quedo tan mal.

Edro: u.u no te deberías engañar así, eso hace daño.

o.ó mugre Edro.

Edro: que yo solo digo la verdad n.n

Mmm ¬.¬

Pero bueno si les gusto dejen r/r y si no también, si ya parezco disco rayado XDD.


	5. ¿Celos?

Y las actualizaciones siguen, es que ya saben uno ha dejado muy abandonado y pues tiene que actualizar.

Edro: si bueno es que como que te haces mensa, mas de lo que ya estas y se te olvida actualizar.

¬¬ no estoy mensa. Pero bueno volviendo al tema del fic, se lo de dedico a Mil y a su amiga que se que lo leen, espero y lo disfruten.

Edro: fantasma no hace este fic con fines lucrativos y ninguno de los personajes de beyblade le pertenece aunque ella insista que si.

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Celos?**

Había llegado un día mas, el sol se veía resplandeciente, y su calidez llegaba hasta aquellos dos que dormían abrazados. Rei abrió lentamente sus ojos felinos, viendo a aquel moreno muy abrazado a el, parecía un pequeño niño el cual abrazaba su peluche o algo parecido, lo movió con cuidado, para no despertarlo colocándolo en la cama, se levanto para irse a bañar pues ese día tendría su segunda clase. Pues ya había faltado un día, además después acompañaría a su querido Takao por sus cosas.

El oji-azul abrió sus ojos lentamente observando a Rei dirigirse al baño, se tallo un par de veces sus zafiros, pues aun tenia algo de sueño, pero que más daba se tenia que levantar de nuevo, para ir a la escuela, la verdad es que esa idea le daba algo de flojera, pero si estaba al lado de su querido neko se le olvidaría.

Veo que ya despertaste –dijo el oji-dorado al llegar donde estaba su hermoso ángel.

Si, pero aun tengo sueño –se quejo haciendo un puchero.

Jeje… ¿Quieres que te quite el sueño? –pregunto de manera seductora el felino.

Mm y ¿Cómo? –sonrió de una manera muy picara

Nose… así –se acerco hasta el probando aquellos deliciosos labios que tanto le encantaban.

¿Nada más?-

¿Qué más quieres? –paso una mano por todo el cuerpo que tenia bajo el suyo.

Mhh…- soltó un suave suspiro –mejor no-nos apuramos o va-vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela –las manos de Rei comenzaban a moverse mas, mientras sus labios no se quedaban quietos.

Y eso que mas da –siguió insistiendo, mientras su boca recorría el cuello de Takao y su mano acariciaba sus piernas.

Ahh… a mi me importa sino me van a castigar de nuevo… ahh –pego al neko a su cuerpo, mas que porque quisiera lo hizo por instinto.

¿Quieres que me quite? –pregunto a su oído provocando descargas en el cuerpo del peli-azul.

No… digo si, para poder irme a bañar –contesto sonriéndole intentando controlarse.

Esta bien –dijo levantándose rozando su cuerpo con el de su novio a propósito.

¿Por qué me haces estas cosas Rei? –pregunto levantándose de la cama y viendo a su neko con algo de reproche.

¿Cuáles cosas? –le sonrió como si no supiera a que se refería.

Estas… sabes que no me puedo resistir a ti –sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojizas.

Jeje –comenzó a reírse viéndolo muy atento.

¿De que te ríes? –inflo sus cachetes como lo hacen los niños cuando van hacer un berrinche.

De que… -se acerco a el para cargarlo –eso quiere decir que me amas, o que por lo meno me deseas-

Claro que te amo –le recrimino -¿Qué haces? –se sorprendió al ver como el neko se dirigía al baño con el en brazos.

Te llevo a bañar y tal vez podamos hacer algo mas –le sonrió y siguió caminando.

&&&&&&&&&&

Takao y Rei llegaron corriendo a la escuela pues el "baño" había estado demasiado largo y como lo había previsto el oji-azul iban a llegar tarde, pero el neko no le había echo caso.

Entraron al salón lo más rápido que pudieron, por suerte el maestro aun no llegaba, Takao se sentó al lado de la banca de Max como siempre pero este no estaba y era raro, a lo mejor se le había echo tarde, pero también eso era raro.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el neko al ver muy distraído a su novio.

Es que Max no ha llegado –dijo casi inaudible.

Lo más probable es que se le haya hecho tarde –lo trato de tranquilizar.

Si lo más pro…-

Buenos días alumnos, tenemos un nuevo compañero –Takao interrumpo su frase al ver quien venia con el profesor.

Ese… ese TIPO –grito Takao viendo que se trataba del tal Enrique.

Kinomiya hágame el favor de callarse –lo reprendió el maestro.

Pero… es que… es que el no puede ir en el mismo salón –al peli-azul simplemente no le caía bien ese rubio con cara de baboso.

Tranquilo Takao –Rei intento sentarlo, pero su intento fue inútil.

Puedo sentarme al lado de Rei –le pregunto Enrique al maestro y este solo asintió.

No eso si que no –

Kinomiya… sálgase del salón –Takao solo lo miro sorprendido.

Pero… pero hoy llegue temprano –

Pero esta armando alboroto… así que fuera –le señalo la puerta el profesor.

Kyaaa la vida es injusta –Rei no sabia si compadecer a su novio o reírse por ver como hacia un casi berrinche de esos que le encantaban de el.

Takao salio bastante molesto del salón, no era justo, además ese rubio iba estar al lado d su Rei, si su Rei y de nadie mas. Se dejo caer al piso resignado, pues que más daba, además su neko no lo engañaría jamás, pero aun así estaba molesto, no era justo que lo sacaran, se perdería otra clase y además… estaba preocupado por su amigo, no había llegado, y eso era raro en el.

¿Taka-chan? –un joven de aparente 18 años, de ojos color esmeralda, y cabello pelirrojo se encontraba parado frente a el -¿Qué haces parado a fuera?

Broo… Brooklyn-san, es que, bueno –no podía responderle que lo habían sacado por que tenía celos de alguien.

Te sacaron de nuevo –dijo riendo –deberías ser mas disciplinado Takao –le sonrió –no es bueno ver chicos lindos como tu a fuera… eso les da una mala reputación –dijo muy pegado al menor y se lo susurro casi en el oído.

Por… por cierto –sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, brooklyn le caía bien, pero siempre hacia eso y lo ponía nervioso –tú eres el vecino de Max y bueno me preguntaba ¿Por qué no vino?

Ah si… a eso venia a avisarle al maestro, es que se enfermo, pero no es nada grave –le dijo aun muy pegado al pobre Takao que ya parecía tomate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El maestro los había dejado salir temprano, fue por eso que Rei se apresuro para ir a ver a Takao, pero el rubio lo siguió, y estaba discutiendo con el cuando abrió la puerta y vio aquella escena que parecía muy comprometedora para el oji-azul (Takao estaba contra la pared, muy pegado a la pared y Brooklyn casi encima de el)

Mira tu noviecito si que estaba entretenido –dijo el rubio tratando de provocar a Rei.

Ta… TAKAO –grito molesto viéndolo con aquel tipo que no conocía

Rei –dijo saludándolo desde bajo de Brooklyn.

Vaya… vaya que mal humorado –dijo Brooklyn separándose del menor -¿Y tu quien eres? –pregunto volteando a ver al neko.

Su novio… Rei –contesto demasiado molesto.

Vaya no pensé que Taka-chan tuviera un novio… pero es muy mal humorado y celoso… y bueno Takao tiene muchos pretendientes –una sonrisa algo sádica se dibujo en sus labios.

Brooklyn-san –reclamo el peli-azul –anda ve a ver lo de Max.

Esta bien… esta bien iré a ver lo de mi hermanito –se retiro no sin antes besar a Takao en la mejilla, pues este se había volteado, porque el beso del mayor iba directo a su boca.

Esto fue lo que mas le molesto a Rei y fue por eso que se fue molesto y el rubio iba seguirlo a no ser porque Takao lo detuvo.

Ja… no que muy santo –dijo Enrique riéndose.

Cállate este no es tu problema –el moreno lo enfrento.

Pues alguien tiene que ir a consolar a Rei –el rubio lo hizo con tal de molestar a Takao.

Así pues ese seré yo –dijo Takao dejando a Enrique.

Takao camino lo mas aprisa que pudo, pero no encontró a Rei por ningún pasillo, eso le estaba haciendo sentir mal, se preocupaba demasiado, quería verlo explicarle, no podía, no podía creer que el lo estaba engañando, eso jamás lo haría porque lo amaba

Subió corriendo a la azotea pues quizás ahí estaba. En cuanto entro lo vio muy molesto, sus ojos dorados mostraban resentimiento y eso que en ellos jamás se había visto en el.

¿Qué haces aquí? –lo miro molesto, estaba enojado.

Quería ver como estabas –contesto Takao intentando acercarse

Pues ya me viste… ahora vete.

Pero Rei…

Pero nada… vete

No –Takao se acerco a el por la espalda, abrazándolo –no este celoso yo… solo te amo a ti.

¿Quién dijo que yo… -volteo mirando aquellos ojos que parecían querer llorar, la verdad es que si estaba celoso, pero su ángel no lo había traicionado, el claramente vio como había rechazado un beso de aquel sujeto –lo siento –lo abrazo… no quise gritarte.

No te preocupes –se recargo en el –no quise que te…-pero fue silenciado por un beso, el cual el respondió haciendo que el neko se olvidara de todo.

Vamos al salón –Rei tomo de la mano a Takao.

Si –contesto caminando recargado en su hombro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y wueno hasta aquí lo dejo espero les guste.

Edro: vaya esos dos, que cosas, se pelean se incontentan quien los entiende.

¬¬ Pues como se parecen mucho a cierta persona que estoy viendo.

Edro: a mi ay no como crees?

u.ú mm bueno. Bueno ya saben dejen r/r si les gusto o sino también.


End file.
